When does it end
by numbuh13m
Summary: When Wally, Dick and Roy met everyone thinks they hit it off right away and became the best of friends, brothers. What really happen was that Dick and Roy made fun and beat on Wally until they discovered why Wally was the way he was. By the time they discovered it, They did something bad to him, not understanding what it meant and then Wally was almost gone, death looked so good.
1. Chapter 1

**AGES**

_**Dick-7**_

_**Wally-9**_

_**Roy-11**_

**Brief history**

_Dick became Robin at the age of 6. Roy became speedy at the age of 8. Wally just became Kid Flash 5 months ago. Dick lost his parents at age of 5. Roy lost his parents at age of 7. Wally was taken in by Iris and Barry at age of 8. _

**Why Wally is the way he is**

_Wally was constantly beaten by his father and sometimes his mother. Wally even sometimes got raped by his parents. This is how he grew up, never knowing the right from the wrong. He thought this is how it is supose to be. Wally never left his house a day in his life. No one knew that Wallace Rudolf West existed. When people came over Wally was forced into a closet or the basement or even the attic... Wally only learned bits of pieces of how to speak. Wally wasn't even allowed to use a toilet or a tub. If Wally went in his pants he was forced to sit in it all day till they decided it was his time to be sprayed down with the hose. Barry and Iris came for a visit and while there Barry had to use the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom he heard a small whimper come from the ceiling. He saw that theirs a slot for stairs, and thought of an attic. He opened them up as quit as he could. He climbed up and say a huddled boy covered in crap and piss, and tiny bugs crawled up and down. The boy looked to thin,, almost like a skeleton. It's unnerving. Barry moved towards the boy, who backed away. He looked scared, really scared but it looked more like a confusion scared, he had no idea what was going on. Barry was about to pick the boy up when he heard._

_"Your not supposed to be here" It was his brother in law Rudolf._

_"sorry, I heard this whimper, there's a child up in here though" Barry tried to pick the boy up but was stopped. _

_"I know" Was all Rudy said before kicking the child and pushing Barry towards the entrance._

_"you knew, are you sick, and you can't kick him, stop" Barry pushed Rudy forcing him to hit his head. _

_"yes, he is my son" Rudy gritted, biting his lip in pain._

_"your son" Barry whispers in anger looking at the boy again. Rudy nods to show he heard Barry. "well not any more" Barry says before punching Rudy so hard it knocked him out of consciousness. Barry turned his attention to the boy, He bent down to the child and smiled._

_"sh, calm down kiddo, I guess i'm your uncle kid, My names Barry, uncle Barry" He he laughs trying to get the kid to trust him. _

_"un-kill Baray" The kid try's, and Barry nods sadly._

_"yeah, you have a name" Barry asks him._

_"way-lly" The boy says._

_"Way-lly..Way-lly..way..lly.. oh Wally, Wally's your name" The boy nods._

_"you want to get cleaned up" Barry asked with a small smile._

_"no me loud, fater r motor cide" Wally says and Barry stairs at him, he's trying to say words he should of mastered already. Barry already cam to conclusion he's never once left the house._

_Barry whispers to himself trying to figure out what he meant. " no loud, Not aloud, um fater, his father, motor the must be mother, and they cide, decide must decide" Barry figures out._

_"Wally, listen to me..." Barry speaks slowly guessing he has a harder time figuring words out when he hears them._

_"Trust me, and you won't be hurt never again, come here" Barry puts his arm's out hoping the boy will allow him to pick him up. Wally jumped in his arms slowly but surly, Barry picked him up standing straight up now. Barry held the kid tightly despite the smell and feel, he knew it wasn't the kid's fault._

_they settled everything in court and the Wests are spending the rest of there lives in prison. Wally is slowly recovering and is learning how to speak. He can't sleep with out a blanket which Barry bought for him after the 3rd nightmare. Wally still has accidents here and there so Barry and Iris had got him diapers to avoid as much as possible._

* * *

**Present day**

"Barry is this a good idea" Iris was extremely worried for her nephew. She don't think he's capable of human contact yet. Not after what his parents did to him...

"I met both Dick and Roy, talked about with both Ollie and Bruce, we'll all stay over and if wally has to use the bathroom, he'll come get me, were gonna say wally is just learning English because he was born in japan and grew up there, just for now" Barry explained packing Wally a few diapers in his own bag in case Roy or Dick feel like snooping.

"ok" She says slowly. They both notice Wally ready in his Flash sweater and blue jeans standing by the front door with his flash suitcase for the sleep over. He's excited. He's smiling brightly. Barry smiles and picks Wally up and places him on his shoulders.

"so kid, ready to go meet some other super heroes"

"red-e" Wally nods his head up and down and then hugs Barry's head. "you best Hero, love you, un-kill Baray" Wally is improving much in his speech.

"that's good" Barry kisses his wife good bye, and she kisses Wally on the forehead.

"Hey, he needs friends and super heroes are our best shot for him to be ok, so don't worry, see when we get back" Barry closes the door walking to his car, He places Wally on the ground for assurance he don't drop him when getting his keys out.

"hey Fred look theirs that freak, he can't even speak yet, loser" A few kids laughed as they waked by. Barry looked at there retreating forms, then at Wally who let a few tears fall to the ground, then back at the kids.

"HEY" Barry yelled, the two boys turned to look and they saw a very pissed off blond.

"What" The boy the made the jerky comment asked.

"If I ever catch the two of you around my house talking about my kid again, I won't be responsible for my actions, you got me" Barry gritted his teeth. He kept his voice down so Wally didn't have to hear any of this.

Both boys nod in understanding, and fear. Barry shoos them away and walks back over to Wally, who is now sitting on the ground crying. Barry picks him up and sits on the front of his car. He pats Wallys back until he calms down.

"me stu-pie, bodies no likie..." He points at himself, Barry couldn't take seeing those green eyes Water and cry.

"no, no your not, your wonderful, ok, do you still want to go, or want to reschedule" Barry asks waiting for a response.

"me go, me want free-ends" Barry smiled at wally's optimism.

"ok, you deserve them too, lets get you seated here" Barry smiled as he put Wally in the car seat in the back seat, he's so small from malnutrition, Barry and Iris don't want to take a chance with him getting hurt in a car.

"tha...thank...sssszzzz you" Wally tried to speak with the average pronunciation.

"your welcome kiddo" Barry kissed his forehead before closing the door and getting in the drivers seat, and off to Gotham. Barry hates driving because of his impatience but Wally and him got so much supplies, not to good for a run. Wally surprisingly loves driving, even though with the same powers and same weaknesses he loves the car and the windows. Barry figures the only thing he's ever seen was that one house, he's amazed by the new surrounding and new options, as in for transportation and such.

Wally could of had this day rescheduled, should of, could of had a lot of pain avoided, but might not of had so much in the future if he was afraid of this risk, if he was afraid of the pain he must go through by...


	2. Chapter 2

"Wally, get up kiddo, were here" Barry shook Wally awake. Wally's green eyes awoke and he saw his uncle and another man. Wally got scared and grabbed Barry's hand and tried to get out of the seat but couldn't undo the seat belts.

"shhh, Wally this is Ollie, he is just gonna help me get the bag's" Barry kisses Wally's forehead and undoes the straps and carefully puts him on the ground.

"Soway misser O-ley" Ollie pats him on the head then leans into Barry and whispers.

"please tell me you understand the kid" Barry chuckles and nods. He places a few bags on the ground.

"you just have to think about it, he just said sorry mister Ollie" Ollie nods in understanding and pats Wally on the head softly.

"just Ollie, ok squirt" Ollie laughs as he picks up Wally's flash backpack, and then notices that there is a lot of Flash merchandise.

"so, kid got a theme going eh bud" Ollie starts to laugh a bit and even Barry giggles. They don't notice that Wally starts to tear up until they herd small whimpers.

"why's he crying" Ollie asks, placing the bag down and moved to try and pick him up. Wally fell backwards on the ground and now he really started to cry. Barry places the bags he started to pick up on the ground again.

"I don't know" He whispers and bends down to Wally who is sitting on the ground now.

"hey, kiddo, whats wrong" Barry asks, picking Wally up. Wally uses one hand to hold onto Barry and the other to point at Ollie.

"O-ley do fin my, Soway" Barry wipes Wally's eyes and smiles sadly.

"you understood that" Ollie sit's next to Barry and rubs wally's head.

"yeah, he thinks you were making fun of him" Ollie looks down at Wally. Wally hugs Barry tightly for protection and looks at Ollie with watered green puppy eyes.

"awe, how could I, he's adorable, hey Wally, I will never make fun of you, ok" Ollie smiles and Wally's eyes perk up. Wally releases His grab on Barry and puts his arms out for Ollie to take him from Barry which caused Barry to smile.

"you mind" Barry asked handing Wally to him with out a thought in his mind.

"not at all" Ollie gladly took Wally out of Barry's loose grasp. "so sport how are ya, you ready to meet Dick and Roy" Ollie smiled brightly as Wally's green eyes shimmered with excitement.

"me sigh-ted" Wally smiles and squirms to be put down. Ollie releases him and then turns towards the mansion.

"hey kid, why don't you head up while me and your uncle get the bags, you can go right in, ok" Ollie gives Wally a gentile shove towards the mansion. Wally turns back to his uncle and with his eyes asks if he's allowed, Barry gives him a soft playful smile and nodded his head. Wally ran to the front door and opened the door slowly, and made sure the door softly closed, and he was out of sight.

"how could anyone harm that kid, he's so sweet and don't even mention that cuteness, he's so adorable" Ollie laughs.

"yeah, I ask that question everyday, I hate seeing that kid in pain, I've been trying to find someone for home schooling but no one you can trust, there all insane, I hate sending him to school under these circumstances" Barry shakes his head sadly.

"oh, man kids can be cruel" Ollie says as he has a look of sad horror on his face.

"tell me about it, I just hope that he hits it off with Roy and Dick" Barry says as he picked up two suit cases and handed them to Ollie, he then picked up and strap suit case and strapped it around Ollie back, and strapped another strap case around his waist.

"I'm sure they will, but now am I gonna be carrying all of these" Ollie asked as he struggled to move.

"no, just most of them, see I can be funny too" He puts another strap case around his waist, this time in the front. Barry picks up the last two suit cases.

"lets go" Barry smiles as Ollie grumbles about being tricked by super speed.

* * *

Wally didn't see anyone but a huge open space. He started to walk down this long hall way until he heard voices. He headed towards them and noticed it was two other kids, a black head and another red head. He was gonna make his presence known when he started to hear there conversation.

"man, I can't believe we have to hang with some kid" The red head said."he's probably gonna be some loser who can't speak" the red head continued.

"but Roy, Bruce and Ollie said he's just learning English, it's not his fault" The kid with black hair said.

"ha, no, I heard them talking, he just can't speak yet, he's some loser who can't make friends so we suppose to pity him" The red heard crossed his arms in frustration.

"that's not fair to us" The one with black hair started to get angry. Wally didn't Want to hear any more he started to run. He wanted to find some one. The house had so many rooms and such. Wally ended up on the second floor in Bruce's room, which Alfred was ready to clean. When he got in the room he saw a little red head sitting looking out the window.

"may I help you young sir" Wally turned around fast and readied him self to run. Alfred scared him, he had no idea who he was but knew he wasn't Bruce and defiantly not Ollie.

"Un-kill Baray, my wants Un-kill Baray, loos-t" Wally started to Panic when another tall man came in, this time he had Black hair and looked scary.

"hello master Bruce is this the Kid Flash" Alfred asked. Bruce nodded with a small laugh.

"hey Wally, right, did you get lost" Wally thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"if you come here, Ill hold your hand and I can lead you straight to your uncle" Bruce said calmly the smile not leaving his face.

"you won't let go till we reach Un-kill Baray" Wally asked tentatively.

"not for a second, I promise" Wally slowly Walked towards the two men, and reached his hand out for Bruce.

"lets get you down to your uncle" Both Bruce and Alfred started to walk Wally down stairs with everyone including Roy and Dick waiting.

"guess who got lost" Bruce laughed as Wally ran to Uncle Barry and grabbed his leg and hid behind it.

"oh Wally it's ok, now this is Dick" Barry pointed to the kid with Black hair, and Dick waived. "and this is Roy" again Barry pointed to him and Roy said "What's up dude" Barry urged Wally to introduce him self. Wally wanted to say he wanted to go home, or tell his uncle what he heard, but he was scared. So instead he says.

"hi" He lifts his hand to waive "I Way-lly"

"why don't you guy's go and play up in Dicks room and we'll be in the kitchen" Bruce suggested.

"ok" Both Dick and Roy smiled. When the adults left to the kitchen Dick and Roy turned to Wally and Glared.

"you Better stay close, don't want to get lost again and having to got crying to your uncle" Dick said in a voice that Wally noticed as mocking. Both Dick and Roy laughed. They walked towards the stairs with Wally following close behind. Roy got up two stairs and he tripped Wally forcing him to fall backwards.

"wow, not only can he not talk he can't walk ether" Roy and Dick laugh and start running up the stairs. Wally was worried about disappointing uncle Barry so he continued to follow even though a part of his brain said to stay and go home. Wally got up the stairs and didn't know where they went to until Dick popped out of a room and said.

"yo, over here" Wally ran to that room and walked in side.

"there's your things over there in that corner, Alfred brought them up for you" Dick pointed to a corner.

"hey dick lets play video games" Roy suggested and they raced over to the tv and started to hook the games up.

"may me Play" Wally asked, and Roy and Dick started to laugh.

"sorry, only two controllers" Dick said.

"but there's..."

"Just go to your corner" Roy said before he and dick broke out into fits of laughter and sat down and started playing some game Wally couldn't recognize. 'this go-in long night' Wally thought as he heard the distant laughs meant for him


	3. Chapter 3

"yo dick look, he's such a loser, he fell asleep at 8:00" Roy laughed as they hovered over Wally's sleeping body.

"funnier thing is he sleep's with a blankie" Dick pointed out, they both broke out into fits of laughter.

"hey lets have some fun" Roy said as he snatched the blanket from Wally which abruptly woke him up.

"hey, sleeping baby" Dick mocked, Wally looked up at him in a daze. Wally saw his blanket in Roy's hand and tried to reach for it but Roy moved it further out of his reach. Wally stood up tiredly and jumped for the blanket, But Roy again moved it further out of his reach but this time it caused Wally to fall and twist his ankle. He started to whimper before he started to loudly cry. Roy and Dick both heard footsteps coming towards Dick's room. Roy looked at Wally then the blanket.

"shit, little baby" Roy muttered to himself and through the blanket over by Wally's stuff and bent down and pulled Wally by the shirt to eye level.

"listen freak boy, you tell em you just fell, unless you want the worst pain of your life you better not get me and Dick in trouble" Roy threatens, Wally silently nods, and he whimpers from the pain. Roy throws him back down right before the adults came in to see what has happened.

"oh god Wally" in an instant Flash was at Wally's side.

"What happened" Bruce asked bending down to examine Wally's ankle that he was favoring.

"he was just sitting over there along so we invited him to play video games, we finally convinced him and he tripped on the way over there" Roy explained, and as the adults turned back to Wally, Roy glared at him to go along with it.

"it pin" Wally cries into Barry's shoulder as he's picked up.

"what Wally, it hurts, painful" Barry say's slowly and it took a few seconds before Wally nodded.

'go home, plead go home, no lick here' Wally thought as Barry started for the door.

"Hey Bruce, do you think Al can heal him right up"

"yeah, I'm sure, just a bad sprang, he'll be able to walk but will have a bad limp for a while" Bruce smiled and rubbed Wally's head softly.

* * *

"how does he get all there attention, just cause he sprang his ankle" Roy said as he and Dick looked into the med bay in the mansion's little window.

"well it's our fault he sprang his ankle" Dick pointed out.

"yeah, but they don't know that, the little freak ain't gonna say a damn thing" Roy started to lead Dick down the hall.

"yeah" Dick whispered...

"hey Dick, listen, I was watching this movie, I mean I fell asleep at the ending, but I got one big torture idea from it. It's a torture for Freak's, they kept saying, I think we should try it, the people kept saying it was fun, you in" Roy asked a evil small laugh keep's coming.

"what's it called" Dick asked somewhat intrigued.

"they called it Rape" Roy smiled, Dick looked confused.

"never heard of it" Dick stated.

"me ether, but I saw how it was done, come, I'll explain it" Roy laughed, this was gonna be fun. That's all he could think about, how fun it's gonna be to commit the best torture ever...

* * *

"so Wally, does your ankle feel better" Barry asks pushing Wally's hair away from his eyes. Wally doesn't say anything, just nod's. He's trying to figure out exactly what he did wrong...

"you ok kid" Ollie takes a seat next to him.

"fin boot me went bat-roam" the three adults noticed that Wally started to wet his pant's. The 8 pair of eye's on him made him start to cry.

"would you like me to help him, Barry" Alfred asked, but Barry shook his head 'no'.

"I'll do it" Barry grabbed an extra diaper, and headed to the bathroom. When Barry closed the door and placed Wally on the toilet with the lid down.

"Wally, um... you did trip right, just an accident..." Barry asked.. he had to make sure. Wally is very impressionable right now and gets scared easily. Wally waited a few moments before answering, trying to figure out what Barry was asking.

"yes" it didn't sound like he spoke the 'y', but Barry understood him, he just hopes Wally is speaking the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

"hey Roy is Ollie there" Barry asked over the phone.

_"he's already left, shouldn't you be meeting him, Bruce and J'onn about now"_ Barry sighed.

"yeah but Iris had a business trip and I can't leave Wally by him self, can you watch him"

_Roy's eye's grew wide on the other side of the phone, a smile now in place. "yes, I would love that, bring him over" _

"okay, but Roy, he has a well um..." Barry didn't know if he should tell Roy, but Wally would need help if he has to go or has an accident.

_"bed wetting, using the bathroom" Roy asked_, Barry was shocked.

"how'd you know"

_"I saw you changing him when we slept over at Dicks" Roy explained._

"you can help him, cause, I don't have to go on the mission, i'm sure Ollie and Bruce will understand" Barry was afraid to leave Wally with a babysitter, after the latest news story on babysitter, this time the child died from the beating.

_"no, go, I'll take good care of him" Roy assured._

"ok, I'll be right over"

* * *

"Roy, who was that" Dick asked stepping down from the stair's.

"Barry, he's bringing Wally over so that I can Babysit him, I think it's a perfect time to try out that torture thing now, no adults, it's gonna be so much fun" Roy started to laugh. Dick felt a little uneasy.

"are you sure we should be doing this, maybe we could try and I don't know be his friend's" Dick suggested.

"What, are you crazy, did you loose your mind, he's a freak, a loser, he can't even use a toilet, and he can't speak in sentences.." Roy basically yelled, he saw Dick's face, and his heart dropped. "Dick, it will be fun, come on, will you do it" Roy asked.

"ok, I'll do it" Roy put a hand on Dick's shoulder a smile in place. Dick smiled up at him. The doorbell rings. Roy walks to the door and opens it. They see Barry with a bunch of bags and holding Wally who was dosing off. Barry handed Roy Wally who didn't want to hold him but had to put on a act for Barry if he wanted to do the torturing tonight. He took Wally with a smile. Barry put the bags on the ground near the door.

"Here's a list of what to do, and another one of what he means if you don't understand him at all, these are the harder words that he try's to speak" Barry handed Roy the list. Barry kisses Wally on the head.

"I'll be back in a few days Wally, have fun" Barry is out of there faster than he came. Bats was getting angry, and an angry Bats on a mission, that forces you to travel in a small aircraft, oh not good.

Roy looks out the window and when Barry is out of sight he drop's Wally. Wally's eye's water from the painful impact with the floor.

"Oh don't you cry yet, the torture hasn't begun yet" Wally doesn't understand, his eye's show his confusion.

'Wha...what To-true' Wally thought as he saw Dick come up to him with Duck tape and Rope, he's seen those items before and they brought nothing but pain. Wally scrambled to his and tried to run but Roy was in his way. Roy pushed him back to the floor and sat on Wally's stomach holding him down. Wally screamed and cried. Dick took a clump of rope and shoved it in his mouth then duck taped his mouth which silenced his screams. Wally still tried to scream, and his tears fall from his eye's.

Dick used the remaining rope to tie his arms up and then out duck tape over his hands.

Roy started to pull Wally's pants down, smiling wickedly as Wally thrashed and cried. Roy then pulled Wally's Flash underwear down to his ankles as well.

"Dick hold his legs still, they have to be spread far apart" Dick looked at Wally, He concluded that Wally's really scared.

"Today Dick" Roy snapped him out of his thoughts. Dick walked over to Roy and spoke quietly.

"He seem's terrified, maybe we shouldn't..."

"of course he's scared, He such a freak, i'm sure he's gotten this done before, now do it" Dick sat on the floor and pulled Wally's legs apart and held them down. Roy stood up and dropped his pants and draws.

"Time to flip him" Roy and dick flipped him onto his back, Dick held Wally's legs into place and faced the other way. He really didn't want to see this.

Roy placed his hands on Wally's ass to hold in placed. Wally kept trying to scream and he continued to cry, his face becoming red. Roy starts to tease Wally a bit by just putting his penis by his hole and moving it side to side. Then without warning he lunged into Wally, moving up and down. Wally tried to get away, tried moving. Nothing worked. He finally stopped trying to scream and just cried. Time went by and Roy was finished, but Wally couldn't tell. Roy pulled his pants up and Dick got off of his legs, Wally only curled into a ball.

"um can I help him with the rope and um tape" Dick asked, this sight was terrible. Dick is starting to feel a little guilty.

"yeah, why not, I have to go clean up, be back" Roy went to the bathroom, when Dick heard the door shut he bent down and helped Wally put his pants back on. He cut the tape off his hands and the rope from his wrist. He pulled the tape from his mouth. Wally looked at Dick, and whimpered.

When Dick tried to touch him, Wally's eye's grew wide, he got up and ran. He hid under the kitchen table that laid against a wall. When Dick tried to help Wally he'd cry and try to back up further, but the Wall prevented him from doing so.

"What's going on" Dick looked at Wally who was clutching his head and curled up in a ball.

"Roy, I think it has happened to him before"

"I told you that, he's..." Dick cut him off.

"no, Roy, I think it's different from what we think" They were both silent for a little while.

"got a computer" Dick asked. They left Wally for a few to get a definition.

Roy typed in Rape, and waited for the answer, they clicked on Bing's Definition of Rape.

* * *

Definition of rape (n)

rape

[ rayp ]

forcing of somebody into sex: the crime of using force somebody to have sexual intercourse with somebodyinstance of rape: an instance of the crime of rapeviolent destructive treatment: the violent, destructive, or abusive treatment of something

* * *

"Roy that say's it's a crime, and sex, it's sex, When my parents were alive they told me when I was ready, sex would be special, and two people who love each other will have an special connection with sex, and abuse, that's bad..." Dick started to ramble, he was panicking.

"Dick listen, we just have to make sure he don't say anything, and were fine" Dick couldn't believe this.

"Roy, what about Wally"

"Who cares, I'm not going to jail cause I tortured a freak" Roy crossed his arms.

"Can you stop that" Dick asked, his blue eye's started to water.

"ok, lets just see if he's ok right now" Roy had no attention on being nice. He's not going to jail and ether is Dick.


End file.
